"Parachute" (featuring R. Kelly)
Lyrics (Verse 1: R. Kelly) Check out how she holler, somebody ought to tell her Her ass got a voice, and she sing acapella I can be the music, popping in the background I can make her lose it, and find it in shy town …from America, legs so tall I stepped out America, call it hey wow Bitch, I’m a go get her, that’s hooks forever Know you heard that .. that hooks forever! Need a parachute cause I’m falling for the p-ssy Need a fast life cause I’m dripping in that p-ssy I’ve been round here, better look round here Young fellow, they call me king around here! And now I got my voice… reminiscent around here I’m the shit y’all niggers just smell around here Got them chicks flipping for me, best friends kissing for me Hey, magic city in the back room stripping for me Your man is like next tale, soon gone Girl, you can know why he was calling me apple phone Falling (for you), falling (for you) Falling for you, falling I think I need a ppppp (oh oh) I think I need a ppppp (oh oh) I think I need a parachute! I think I need a parachute! Cause I’m going dddd down ..jumping down, getting lower 2: Future I like her less, dude, while you move You know your lesson, I don’t… You don’t … a million I’m falling for you here, I wanna see you blow! I’m falling over here, you need a vocal coach! I’m a sky.. five, four, three, two.. Space rocket, we’re out of here You can’t remember… You’re strucking on my ego You wanna go to Pluto, and make movies every day… R. Kelly Something about them lashes, girl That really complements your eyes It’s something about them fishnets, girl That’s hugging, yet revealing your thighs Is got me deep falling (for you) Falling (for you), falling (for you) Falling for you, falling I think I need a ppppp (oh oh) I think I need a ppppp (oh oh) I think I need a parachute! I think I need a parachute! Cause I’m going dddd down ..jumping down, getting lower 3: Future Come back, come back, Shawty got that come back Anda, anda, andale! You got me wishing I speak Spanish You got me feeling real madness I’m about to turn up, turn up, turn up We set the roof on fire, it’s about to burn up Grinding, grinding, grinding, I see you grinding Over night, one night with me, now we’re shining! I got your attitude … Bravo, bravo, bravo, you deserve a bravo! R. Kelly Something about them lashes, girl That really complements your eyes It’s something about them fishnets, girl That’s hugging, yet revealing your thighs Is got me deep falling (for you) Falling (for you), falling (for you) Falling for you, falling I think I need a ppppp (oh oh) I think I need a ppppp (oh oh) I think I need a parachute! I think I need a parachute! Cause I’m going dddd down ..jumping down, getting lower Link *www.sharebeast.com/u6nt4d3vj69m Category:Future Songs Category:Pluto Tracks Category:Songs Featuring R. Kelly